The Kiss
by camilleisanotaku
Summary: Haley James finds herself falling for Nathan Scott. But there are two problems in the way. Her best friend, Lucas, hates him, and Nathan is already in a committed relationship with Peyton. Only acting on passion and her obvious love for Nathan, Haley continues to blindly hope for a future relationship with the notorious Nathan Scott. Rated M.
1. How It All Starts

The Kiss Ch. 1- How It All Starts

 _Before you start reading I just wanted to say thank you for clicking on this story. After being on this site for a few years I've grown not only as a writer, but as a person. If you're new to my stories, or an older reader, I'd like to let everyone know about part of the inspiration for this story. My father passed away in March of 2015. It has been really hard on myself, and my family. For a while I didn't even want to go out. I trapped myself in this state of depression that felt inescapable. Now, things are a little better. The pain will always remain, but living day to day isn't such a struggle anymore. I just wanted to address this so you all know where my head has been at for a few months before my return to writing. Also, I wanted to let everyone know that life happens, and when it gets hard there will always been someone there for you. If it feels like there isn't just be confident in yourself and your own power._

 _With that being said I hope you enjoy. Like my other stories, this is rated M for mature. It's the rating I've definitely grown fond of, it's always a blast to think of something a bit risqué._

It all started with an innocent kiss. Our lives spiraled into this tangled mess of love, lust, and confusion. We were at church, sitting in the same pew. I had seen him at school and a few times at church, but we didn't exchange many words with one another. The only reason I had any knowledge on him was because of Lucas, my best friend, but more on that later.

We were sitting, listening to the sermon and I could feel him staring at me. I looked over at him and he smiled at me, I politely smiled back and continued to listen to the priest. After reciting Apostles Creed everyone was greeting everyone around us, shaking hands like always and exchanging smiles, but suddenly, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Nathan looked like he was shocked by his own actions and quickly went back to where he was sitting, I had no time to actually respond or comprehend what just happened.

After church ended I wanted to look for Nathan but he was long gone. I guess I had to wait until school to talk to him about it.

After my family and I got home from church we were immediately greeted by Lucas. Lucas was not only my best friend, but Nathan's half-brother as well. And to make things even weirder, they still shared the same last name. Lucas and Nathan didn't share the best relationship. I completely understand, they were practically born as nemeses because of Dan Scott, their father, well Nathan's father. Dan left Lucas' mom before he was even born for Nathan's mom, Deb. The bad blood between the two totally makes sense, but it sucks to see two brothers torn apart from each other. Especially when we live in such a small town like Tree Hill.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon so me and Lucas decided to go on a walk. I was contemplating whether or not I should tell Lucas about the kiss. The kiss was weird because I was completely caught off guard. I've never really been kissed before, except for the occasional brotherly kisses on the cheek from Lucas. The more I thought about it the more I started to blush. I wanted to tell Lucas because it felt like I was hiding something from him, and we do not do that to each other.

"Lucas, I need to tell you something but you can't get upset." I started.

"What is it?" he said as he looked me right in the eyes.

"At church, Nathan and I were sitting in the same pew."

"Ok…"

"And when everyone was greeting each other he kissed me, and it felt different, it didn't feel like the kisses I get from you."

"Where did he kiss you? On the lips?!" Lucas said going from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds.

"No, nothing like that. It was an innocent peck on the cheek." I said quickly regretting telling Lucas.

"It doesn't matter if it was innocent or not, he should not be coming anywhere near you. You know he's just doing that to annoy me."

"His family sat near me, they probably don't know who I am." I added.

"Of course they do, we're in Tree Hill Haley." He said in an annoyed tone just at the mention of his estranged father.

"Just promise you won't make a big deal out of this." I pleaded.

"Why? Do you like him or something?" he said with a snarky tone.

"No! I don't even know him." I retorted quickly.

"Good, stay away from him." Lucas said protectively.

Lucas has always been sort of a guardian angel for me for a long time now. We met when we were in first grade and have been best friends since. But, the reason I know Lucas will always be my best friend is because he is one of the few people who stayed in my life after my father passed away.

During my freshman year, my Dad died suddenly from a stroke. It was… traumatizing. I had a hard time opening up to people and I couldn't accept my reality for a long time. Slowly I lost people I thought would always be in my life. No matter how depressed or angry I would get, Lucas was ALWAYS there for me and my family. For a long time Lucas and his mom Karen, picked up groceries for us because my whole family didn't even want to leave the house anymore. It took a long time, but we pulled through with the love from our true friends and family.

Now it has been almost two years since my father passed away. There are days where all I think about his him, and there are other days where I'm too distracted from school and work. I miss him every day, and if it wasn't for Lucas I couldn't imagine functioning normally. I owe my life to Lucas Eugene Scott.

Walking through the halls at Tree Hill High is like any typical high school. There were the popular kids, jocks, nerds, and the in-betweeners. I bordered nerd and in-betweener, but I proudly think of myself as more of a nerd. My mission for the day was to talk to Nathan about yesterday. I knew it would upset Lucas if he found me speaking to Nathan but I had to in order to appease my thoughts. I could barely sleep last night thinking about the kiss. Nathan was the most known jock at our school. Since freshman year he has been on the varsity basketball team. Now, he's the team captain and dating Peyton Sawyer, cheerleader. I actually adored them. They were like those couples you see on television, but with much different dynamics. Peyton was a tortured type. She reminded me a lot of Lucas. Speaking of Lucas, she was another reason he hated Nathan so much. Lucas had a crush on Peyton since the sixth grade. To know that his brother is with his dream girl kills him so much. Even though Nathan and her were a strange couple, I liked them together. I thought they were cute together.

I was so lost in my thoughts I randomly noticed Nathan at his locker by himself. I ran towards him so I could catch him before anyone from his crew came.

"Nathan, glad I caught you." I smiled at him.

"Haley. What are you doing?" he looked at me confused.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said beginning to explain myself.

"Look- I can't be seen talking to you. I can talk to you later, I'll drop by your place or something." He said to me frantically.

"Wait. What? Why can't we just talk now?" I replied completely confused and caught off guard by his earlier comment.

"Just write down your address in my phone." He said quickly handing his phone to me.

"You know what, nevermind. I don't want to talk anymore." I said handing him his phone and walking away.

I was baffled by the way he acted. It was so arrogant and irritating! Lucas was right for telling me to stay away from him. Just the thought of him kept me seething. I couldn't believe there were people that talked to others so lowly.

 _ **Six hours later…**_

After class I needed to head straight home because I had a shit ton of homework to do. It's really close to the end of the school year and teachers have been packing on the essays, projects, and other bullshit assignments. While I was rushing to my car I dropped my keys along with two textbooks. As I was picking my stuff back up I saw a pair of strong hands helping me pick things up. When I looked up, boy was I in for a surprise.

"Nathan…" I said as I stared right into his piercing eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just not a morning person." He said as he awkwardly scratched his head.

"Look, you don't need to make excuses." I said as I grabbed my stuff from his hands.

I continued walking to my car and I heard steps behind me as I got into my Jeep.

"What'd you want to talk about?" he said with a gentle smile as he leaned over my window. He seemed weary of his actions, as if treading on dangerous waters.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore, it's fine." I said still upset from earlier. A smile is not going to fix everything if that was what he was expecting.

"Haley, come on. I already said I was sorry."

"Thank you for apologizing but I just don't want to talk about it, we live separate lives and I think it's best if we keep it that way. You made it pretty obvious that you don't want people seeing us speak." I could feel my heart pounding as I said this to him. It was rare that I said anything like this to a person. It was sort of, out of body.

"You misunderstood, I was having a bad morning. I want to hear what you had to say." He said with his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to anymore, I got to go." I said as I drove away.

"Haley, I already told you to stay away from him. What don't you understand?" Lucas reacted just as I expected, angry and upset.

"I just wanted to hear what he had to say about it, my curiosity got the best of me." I said as I felt like a child being disciplined.

"And look what happened. I know you see the best in everyone Hales, but he's different…" Lucas spat out hatefully.

"You don't even really know him, why do you think he's such a terrible guy?" I said unknowingly defending "the enemy"

"I can't believe you're asking me that. He's taken everything from me." Lucas said with so much sadness, I felt like the worst friend after asking.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry." I said as I hugged him.

"If you like him Haley, I wish you'd stop. He's not good for you, believe me."

"Who said I liked him? I'm just weirded out by the kiss. You know I've never been kissed by any guy other than you and my dad…" I said as I suddenly thought about my late father.

"I know, I should be more understanding. I'm sorry. Let's just stop talking about Nathan ok? We have the rest of our messed up lives to worry about." Lucas said as he kissed me on the cheek.

 _ **A/N: I hope you liked it! I have great feelings about this story. This work feels somewhat therapeutic to me. Planning on having four more parts to this story. Let me know what you think! Your reviews are always appreciated! -Camille**_


	2. How It All Feels

After leaving Lucas' house, all I could think about was Nathan and how much he wanted to speak with me. The guilt was quickly setting in, I regretted driving away from him because my curiosity was getting the best of me. As I turned the corner towards my house I saw someone sitting on my front porch.

"Nathan?" I said as I quickly went towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I instinctively put my hand on his shoulder.

"I really wanted to talk with you." He said as I opened my door.

"Ok, come in, it's freezing outside."

When we both walked into my warm house the coolness of the night dissipated and our tension grew.

"Are you cold? Do you want coffee or anything?" Even though it was close to summer vacation the nights in Tree Hill were freezing.

"I'm fine." He said as he rubbed his palms together.

"I'll make you something anyways." I said as I stepped into the kitchen.

After a few minutes I came back with a mug of hot cocoa with marshmallows.

"Here, nice and warm." I smiled as I handed him the mug.

"You're a completely different person than I assumed." He said as he smirked at me.

"About that…" I said as I scratched my head in search for an explanation.

"I know you want to talk about the kiss at church. Right?" he exclaimed as he sipped on his cocoa.

"Yeah. I was just caught off guard." I admitted.

"To be completely honest, I was just being polite, nothing weird. I just wanted to make sure you didn't think I was leading you on or putting advances on you." He confessed to me.

"Oh." Was the only word that came out of my mouth. To say I was disappointed was an understatement.

"I'm sorry if I made you think something else, I'm assuming you know I'm with Peyton." He added.

"No, no I understand, I'm glad you went out of your way to explain to me." I was embarrassed I could feel my cheeks turning red. I don't know exactly what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. I didn't imagine sitting in my kitchen with Nathan, drinking hot cocoa.

"And about the school thing. You understand if I don't talk to you in public, right?" he put out slowly.

"Well, I don't necessarily agree, but I understand." I said looking away from him. As if I wasn't embarrassed enough.

"Haley, I know you probably think I'm a complete jerk, but you have to understand that there are just more disadvantages a friendship between us would cause, rather than advantages." He started.

"Look, you don't have to break it down for me, I get it. We live in completely different universes. My best friend is your worst nightmare." I was getting angry. I was upset with everything that was coming out of his mouth.

"I don't want to leave here with you angry, that would defeat the purpose of me coming here." He consoled.

"Why do you even care? It's not like you're ever going to talk to me again. It would be better if you just left my house Nathan." Even though it was hard to say, I had to, if he stayed any longer I would've said more embarrassing things.

"Come on Haley." He said as he touched my arm.

There was a definite spark. My heart fluttered and my cheeks turned 10 times redder.

"You know your way out." I said as I climbed up the stairs.

 ** _Nathan's POV_**

Haley was so angry with me. I hated leaving her house knowing she was still upset with me. I don't know why it bothered me so much, but it irked me knowing she was so mad. But it was good that Haley kicked me out because I was about to be late to dinner with Peyton. We agreed on me picking her up at 8 and eating a light dinner.

"It took you long enough…" Peyton rolled her eyes as she got into my car.

"Well sorry you had to wait two whole minutes." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't have attitude with me because you're the one who was late." She said angrily.

"I do not want to deal with your shit right now Peyton, can't you go one day without complaining to me?" I said as I continued driving.

"What is your deal right now? You're getting unreasonably mad at me…Don't try to make it seem like I'm the one in the wrong." She defended.

"Whatever, can we just have a nice dinner without fighting?"

"Fine." She said as she crossed her arms and stopped talking.

When we finally got to the restaurant she tried her best to not make eye contact.

"Come on Peyton, not you too." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"What do you mean?" she said looking at me like a confused puppy.

"Nothing."

"Can we just call a truce? I've missed you all day." She smirked at me shyly.

Hearing words like that always warmed my heart. Peyton and I were dating for only about 1 year. It's actually crazy that I've been in a relationship that long. While there have been a few breaks here and there, we managed to stick together. There have been moments where I feel stuck in the relationship though. Don't get me wrong, Peyton's a great girl, but I just don't feel that compatible to her anymore. In the beginning it was fantastic. We jived so well, but just a few months in and we were getting so annoyed with each other. It got so bad that we had to take a break for one month before we got back together. I guess the hardest part for me is leaving her after taking her virginity. She was totally willing, but it makes me feel tied down to her. Knowing that I was the one and only person she's slept with makes me feel responsible for taking care of her, and I don't exactly know if I'm capable of providing her with that.

"Earth to Nathan?" she said as she smiled at me as she shook me out of my thoughts about her.

"Oh, of course we can call a truce." I said as I kissed her from across the table.

After getting to Peyton's house she insisted that I sleepover. I knew what this entailed, sleeping together. I wasn't necessarily in the mood but I didn't want her to get angry with me again.

"Sure Peyt." was all I answered with when she pitched the idea in the car.

When I got to her bedroom she immediately went to her vinyl collection.

"Let me set the mood." She smiled at me.

I just nodded as I began to take my clothes off.

Her arms wrapped around my body sensually, feeling on my abs.

"I had a long day, all I did was think about doing this with you." She said as she kissed a trail along my back.

"Not me." Was all I could think as she touched me like this. Peyton's a great girl and all but frankly, I was sick of being in this relationship with her.

"Say something." She whispered in my ear as she reached into my pants.

"I love you." I spoke facetiously.

"I love you too," she said as if she was getting weaker by my words.

"Take them off." I directed as I pointed at her panties.

Peyton listened to me immediately and threw off her panties who knows where. I know I sound like a complaining bitch, but, the thrill was just completely lost. I mean, yeah, it was awesome getting to sleep with someone so willing to do anything, any position, any role, you name it, and Peyton would do it for me. But it was starting to make me feel like this was a chore. I've slept with many girls before Peyton, even while I was with Peyton, but I still just could not let go. There was a part of me that felt like we needed to stay as this "power couple."

"mmm Nathan." she moaned as I kissed her neck.

"Peyton.." her name coming out of my mouth, but my thoughts completely elsewhere.

Haley's POV

I was trying to zone out the thoughts of Nathan. I wanted to make his name, his face, his smell completely irrelevant to me. All I could think about was how embarrassed I got. The anger, the shame, the embarrassment all got to me so quickly and in such a rush. My face still felt hot from my interaction with Nathan. Suddenly I got shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

"Haley?" Lucas said as he knocked.

"What happened Luke?" I asked concerned.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." he said as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Nothing." I said as I looked his way.

"Why are you here?" I added.

"Just checking up on you, you didn't return any of my calls or texts." he said to me worriedly.

"I've just been having a bad day." I confessed.

"And why is that?" he said as he put his arm around me.

"Well Nathan came by to apologize."

"For what?"

"The kiss," I said with a sad tone.

"Well that's the least he could do..." Lucas said despite his hatred for Nathan.

"I don't know what to say to you." I felt so awkward admitting this to Lucas.

"Don't tell me you actually have feelings for him Haley." Lucas asked annoyed.

"Look, after talking to him, he seems like a genuinely nice person." I defended.

"And I'm sure he'll be willing to break up with his girlfriend, and want to even be seen in public with you." Lucas exclaimed.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" I asked angrily, Lucas really had a way of pissing me off.

"It means, he could give two shits about people like me and you! He doesn't care, and whatever mumbo jumbo he might be pitching to you is how he wraps his whole world around his finger."

"You act like you know everything about him Lucas."

"Like you do! You're basing all of these emotions off of one platonic kiss! He told you himself, don't you get it?"

"Stop talking to me like I am child." I said unwilling to accept what he was spewing at me.

"God Haley, are you insane? What do I have to do or say to make you understand?"

"I understand that you're upset with me, but I'm just being honest. We don't even know if this will ever become a thing, so why are we fighting?"

"Because, you're being ridiculous. He has a girlfriend. He has a whole life completely different to us. Plus, even if he was single, I wouldn't let you date him." Lucas preached adamantly.

I had to absorb everything that Lucas was saying. Everything he was telling me was true but I didn't want to think that way. I don't know why I'm defending Nathan after he told me he wouldn't talk to me in public. Maybe I was going insane...

 **A/N: This chapter was kind of redundant but it was all for good reason. I promise the next one will be better! Comment your predictions on what will occur for the next chapter. Hope all of you review and stick with this story.**


	3. How It All Got Worse

_**Haley's POV**_

"Haley, you need to start thinking straight." I spoke to myself as I looked in the mirror and saw a very dreary girl. I splashed some water in my face and had to shake off the negative vibes of the night before.

Lucas left in a very angry storm and I could barely sleep after the fight. I felt guilty for making Lucas so upset, but I also kept getting angry thinking about Lucas treating me like a little girl. His intentions were good, but I hated that he was disciplining me for expressing my true feelings. The thing is, I didn't even say my true feelings out loud until that heated argument with Lucas. Actually, the whole thing blew up into this whole mess and I didn't even say that I liked Nathan… but it was fact, not fiction. I, Haley James, was starting to like Nathan Scott because of that kiss that I can't get out of my mind.

 _ **Lucas' POV**_

I was driving towards Haley house by habit, I always picked her up to drive her to school but today I decided she could walk. Haley was going insane. One, she likes a guy who is already in a committed relationship. Two, the only reason she likes him is because of a stupid kiss on the cheek. And three, THE PRICK IS NATHAN. From all people in Tree Hill, she just HAD to like the only person I hated. Thinking about him made me angry. And it made me even angrier thinking my innocent best friend was catching feelings for this bastard.

I guess I was so wrapped up in my feelings I rear-ended this light blue Volkswagen Beetle in front of me. I immediately hit the brakes and put myself in park. After I realized I was ok I jumped out of my car to check up on the person I hit.

"Are you ok?! I'm so sorry, I guess I wasn't paying any attention." I said anxiously.

"YOU GUESS? What do you mean you guess? You OBVIOUSLY were NOT paying attention you idiot." This brown haired girl had a mouth on her I thought.

"I really do apologize, I can give you a business card to the auto shop I know in town." I let her know as she was still checking her car out.

She quickly turned around and it was as-if her jaw dropped. "I'm sorry." She said immediately docile.

"Look, it is completely my fault, please take my card." I insisted as she remained surprisingly quiet.

"You're Lucas Scott, right?" she questioned me as she stared into my eyes.

"Yeah, and you're Brooke Davis, right?" I answered as I scratched my head in nervousness.

"Ha, well I guess Tree Hill really is a small town."

"Yeah…" I answered quietly.

"Hey, I know your family doesn't have much money so it's fine, I can take care of this." Brooke said nicely.

"No, this is entirely my fault, I need to pay my reparations to you." I joked flirtatiously. She was a lot cuter up close and personal.

"Seriously, I can't take that from you. I can get it fixed." She insisted so passionately.

"Well, if you won't take that from me, the least you could do is let me take you out for dinner?" I asked bravely. I don't know where the newfound courage came from, but I'm glad it kicked in.

The rosiness of her cheeks became more obvious and she couldn't hide her toothy smile. "Sure." She said as she stared at me with googly eyes.

"Well then it's a date. It would be helpful if I could have your number so we can plan our date later on in the week?" I posed.

"Very smooth." She said as she grabbed my phone and shook her head at me.

"Text me." She said as she handed me back my phone.

"Oh, I will." I said as I winked then walked by to my truck.

 _ **Brooke's POV**_

"Peyton, you would not guess what just happened!" I screamed excitedly as I found her near the vending machines.

"What is it?" she said as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"My car got rear-ended!"

"Oh my god, are you alright? Wait… why are you so excited about that B. Davis?" Peyton questioned confused.

"I am more than alright. Lucas Scott asked me out on a date because of it!" I don't know why it made me so excited to expect a date from the mysterious Scott brother. There was just something about him that excited me.

"Wait, Nathan's Lucas?"

"No, Lucas' Lucas, not Nathan's." I joked.

"You know what I mean." Peyton said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, is that gonna be an issue?" I asked hoping it wouldn't.

"No, not at all. Just because Nathan hates him doesn't mean you have to suffer." Peyton laughed.

"What is this I hear about Lucas?" Nathan said out of nowhere.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Peyton asked as he kissed her on the head.

"Just got here, I saw you two so I caught up. So what's this I hear about my bastard brother?" Nathan said harshly.

"Nothing." Peyton said as she pulled him aside.

"I'll see you two later." I said as I walked away from the feuding couple.

 _ **Peyton's POV**_

"Look, don't crush her dreams." I said as I pointed at Nathan.

"I'm not crushing anybody's dreams." He said as he raised his hands in innocence.

"I know you don't like him, but Brooke seems to be really excited about her date with him, so just keep your thoughts to yourself." I wanted to make sure Brooke's date with him went well. It has been a year since Felix left Tree Hill High and she hasn't really been into a guy since then. I want her to be happy, like I am with you, even though you can be a pain in the butt.

"Fine. I won't say anything about him around you or Brooke." He said as he kept walking to class.

When we got into class our exam scores were on our desks and I saw the big fat red "F" on Nathan's paper.

"Honey…" I started as I saw him pick up the math exam.

"I know, Coach is gonna kick my ass." He said as he slammed the paper back on his desk.

"Maybe you should get tutoring." I insisted rather than suggested.

"I know, I'll go to the tutoring center during lunch." He replied upset.

"I can come with you." I said knowing he would reject. Nathan had a lot of pride, I'm sure he would want to do this alone.

"No, it's fine. It's my problem so I'll handle it myself. But thanks for the offer." He said as he grabbed my hand sweetly.

 _ **Nathan's POV**_

I was so upset with myself. I knew I could do better than a freakin F on a math exam. Just another jock stereotype I was fulfilling. My annoyance for myself just kept growing. First it was the whole thing with Haley, then my feelings for Peyton dwindling, and now this issue.

When I walked into the tutoring center I was expecting to see that mousy guy Lucas hangs out with, Marvin, or whatever his name was. But I was pleasantly surprised when I laid eyes on the root of my first problem, Haley James.

"Welcome to the tutor center, what can I help with?" she said as she continued to write in her notebook.

"Haley…" I said to her so she could look up.

As I caught her attention it was as-if she was trying to gain her composure.

"What do you need?" she spat.

"A math tutor."

"Look, don't kid around."

"Does it look like I'm kidding around?" I replied as I handed her my exam.

"Nathan… I'm the only math tutor here."

"Ok?" I questioned a bit rudely. She spat at me so I'm spitting back!

"I just, I don't know…" she began stammering.

"You know what? Nevermind!" I said as I yanked the exam out of her hands.

"Wait!" she exclaimed as I was halfway out the door. She was holding me by the back of my shirt.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I want to help, really." She said as she gave me the most vulnerable eyes.

"Haley, I know it's weird between us but I want to change that. It doesn't need to be so awkward like this." I was being sincere, a rare thing for me to do.

"Ok. Let me know what your schedule is like."

 _ **Haley's POV**_

The biggest thing I was worried about when I agreed to tutor Nathan was, Lucas. He was going to kill me if he found out I agreed to this.

I looked over Nathan's availability and it wasn't too bad, he seemed really busy so I didn't mind giving up a few hours at the café in order to help him out. Besides, tutoring paid well too. I made it absolutely crystal clear to Nathan that he could NOT tell Lucas about any of our plans. Unless of course he wanted me dead.

"Nathan, if you miss three tutoring sessions you're off my schedule, ok?"

"I got it Ms. James" he said as he saluted to me.

"Haha, very funny, now get to studying!"

 **The next day…**

We decided on meeting up near the docks. I wanted it to be in a very remote location where no one could find us. Nathan pitched the idea of his house but I wanted to make sure I felt comfortable with him first before I stepped foot inside his house.

"You're late." I stared him down.

"I was getting us coffee." He schmoozed.

"Very nice of you but that still doesn't change the fact that you were late."

"I'm sorry boss." He laughed as he set the drinks down onto the table.

An hour into tutoring he was getting so infuriated.

"I just don't understand." He exclaimed as he shoved the book into my arms.

"Now before you get all upset just look at the equation again." I talked to him like a child.

"I don't want to." He pouted.

"Nathan… come on." I said as I gave him the same pouty face he was giving me.

"No." he smirked.

"What do I have to do to get you to do the problem again?" I practically begged.

But suddenly I was in a completely different mindset…

Nathan's lips were affixed to mine. I was lost in the softness of his plump lips and wished it would never stop. This was too unreal, I had to be imagining this.

"Haley…" he started as he looked at me with blushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I was caught in the moment. You looked so beautiful…" He said as he looked down into his lap. I've never seen Nathan at a loss for words. This was shocking to me. Everything right now was just absolute chaos!

"Nathan, I-I don't understand." I said as my fingers were on my lips.

"I have to go." He said as he got up and left.

"Nathan!"

"I'm sorry!" he said as he ran off.

 _ **Nathan's POV**_

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO? I have to be completely off my rocker to have done something that idiotic. There was just something about the way she was looking at me. Her eyes, her nose, her lips, they made me feel weak, I couldn't help but kiss her. It was like that time at church… I didn't admit this to Haley but I only kissed her at church because she looked so adorable. It was no question that she was cute, but when you talk to her, GOD, she was heavenly.

I know it might seem like I'm leading her on but that's not it. I don't even know exactly how I feel about her. There is just something so captivating about her. Yeah, she can be irritating, but it makes her, well, her.

Kissing her just made this whole situation much worse…

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What are your thoughts? You think Nathan really likes Haley? Let me know your predictions (I love reading them). Thanks for rating, reviewing, commenting, and following! I truly appreciate you all! -Camille


End file.
